Through the Rain
by sasu haku gaara 16
Summary: When Go Mi Nyu leaves for Africa, A.N.Jell is left clueless. However, through the rain, life goes on. Rated T to be safe, for possible suggestive language, drinking, and other adult themes.


A/N: I was inspired to write a You're Beautiful fic after reading others. Takes place a little while after Go Mi Nyu leaves for Africa. Please R&R, because [constructive] reviews help a writer not only improve, but keep writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to You're Beautiful, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this. And I don't speak Korean.

Enjoy,

SaHaGa (short for my username)

**Chapter One – Through the Rain**

Go Mi Nam looked out the window. _Sister, why are you gone? The dorm is so solemn without you here. I've only known them for a little while, so I don't know what they were like when you were here. I hope they were cooler than this. Tae Kyung-hyung is really grumpy. Is he always that way? And is he an insomniac? He looks like a zombie. Shin Woo-hyung does nothing but drink tea and stare out the window aimlessly, although I guess I'm no better. And what happened to the parties that you said Jeremy used to throw, in your letter? Even he seems quiet, nothing like the person you described. Those guys should be thankful they even got to know you. What about me, your only brother? The only blood-family member you have besides our money-sucking aunt? I know you'd lecture me for saying that, but it's true. I know how people are better than you, because you were so sheltered. But seriously, I barely got to see you before you left. Where's the respect? Geez, sis._ He sighed.

Go Mi Nam got up and searched through his room. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he started to panic. He asked Shin Woo and Jeremy if they'd seen it, but neither of them had. Tae Kyung was gone at the moment, so Go Mi Nam snuck into his room to see if he could find a new one. He'd battle it out with Tae Kyung later.

Suddenly, Go Mi Nam was interrupted in his search to find what he was looking for by Hwang Tae Kyung himself. "You. What are you doing in my room?"

Go Mi Nam ignored him and continued searching, under the pillows, anywhere he could.

"Hey, you. What are you looking for?"

Go Mi Nam still didn't answer.

"Go Mi Nam. Answer me."

Go Mi Nam looked up at "I came here to look for what you stole." He knew it was a half-truth, but he didn't care.

"Are you accusing me of thievery, Go Mi Nam?"

"Maybe. So are you gonna fess up?"

"I have nothing to fess up to."

"Okay then. Let me continue searching."

Tae Kyung shrugged. He didn't have the energy to argue with Go Mi Nam.

Go Mi Nam found what he was looking for and grabbed it. "Thanks, hyung."

Tae Kyung spied the object in Go Mi Nam's hand. It was a picture of Go Mi Nam's twin sister. "You're not taking that."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not. That's mine, not yours. So I didn't steal it."

"You stole the other one, so this is collateral until you give it back."

"You are not taking the picture of her. She's my girl."

"She's MY sister. So I have more claim on her than you do. You're not even married to her."

Tae Kyung didn't know how to argue with that, but continued. "That's the only one I have of her."

"Your girl, and you didn't even take a picture of her? Some boyfriend you are. Besides, she is in the old magazines with you guys. That's how you remember her. And this," he held up the picture, "is somewhat how I remember her. I am walking out with this picture, like it or not. Excuse me."

Tae Kyung stood his ground, glaring at Go Mi Nam.

"Are you gonna fight me for it, hyung? As tired as you are, you know I'd win. So just step out of the way."

Tae Kyung stared at Go Mi Nam. He didn't want Go Mi Nam to have that picture, but he also didn't want to fight with him. Fighting with Go Mi Nam would make Tae Kyung feel like he was indirectly fighting with her. Then again, he was a prideful man, and men defended their women. Or in his case, a picture of his woman. But Tae Kyung knew that Go Mi Nyu would be upset about the two fighting, and Go Mi Nam was right – Tae Kyung was tired – so Tae Kyung finished the argument. "Whatever. Just go, but don't lose that picture like you did the last one.

Go Mi Nam grumbled something about how Tae Kyung was going to lose his face if he didn't shut up. Go Mi Nam did wonder what happened to the picture of Mi Nyu though.

Shin Woo entered Go Mi Nam's room while Mi Nam was away. He sat down on the bed and looked around. _Go Mi Nyu. Come back. I know you have rejected me a hundred times, but I'd gladly take a hundred more to have you here. It's so empty without you here. Even Jeremy, cheerful Jeremy, is depressed. I'm taking care of your brother for you, so you don't have to worry about him. When I look at him, he reminds me of you. Sometimes I wish it was still you, pretending to be him. But I know it's not. You two may be similar, but you are very different at the same time, you know? I know he misses you too, although he doesn't show it. He seems to be the strongest of all of us, isn't that weird? Stronger than even me or Tae Kyung. You used to say that I was soft and warm, Mi Nyu, but it was really you, wasn't it? I was reflecting your light. Now that light is gone, and I feel colder than ever. All the tea in the world won't heal this. Go Mi Nyu, I l-_

Go Mi Nam walked in to find Shin Woo laying on his bed. "Hyung? What are you doing here?"

"You looked really out of sorts about that picture, so I made you some tea to help calm you down. And I brought you something."

Go Mi Nam's eyebrow's raised. Shin Woo handed him an envelope. Go Mi Nam took it and opened it carefully. "No way. Hyung, where did you-"

"It was in the laundry room, in your pants' pocket."

"Hyung, you're the best!"

Shin Woo looked at the picture in Go Mi Nam's hand. "What are you going to do with that one? That's Tae Kyung's, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, after I accused him of stealing mine, I don't want to give this back to him. Hmm. What to do?"

He gestured to this tray he had just brought in. "Perhaps a cup of tea will help you think it over. Please, drink it. I'll take my leave now. I'm sorry for entering without permission."

Go Mi Nam held up a finger. "Cup of tea... Cup of tea, wait! Hyung, would you do me a favor?"

Shin Woo looked curiously. "What is the favor?"

"Take this to Tae Kyung-hyung and tell him that you talked me out of taking his picture."

"That might work, although I'd rather you do it yourself."

"Pssh. Me? Apologize to that proud, cold guy. No way."

Shin Woo sighed. "All right, I'll do it." _For Go Mi Nyu_.

"Awesome. Thank you hyung!" Go Mi Nam grabbed Shin Woo's head and gave him a noogie.

Shin Woo chuckled. "No problem." He grabbed the tray of the picture and walked to Tae Kyung's room. He knocked on the door.

Tae Kyung looked at the door. _It better not be Go Mi Nam. _"Who is it?"

"Kang Shin Woo," he said softly.

"Enter." Tae Kyung was sitting at his desk, pencil in hand. Shin Woo knew there was no way he was working.

"I brought this for you. A cup of tea. I know you've been feeling miserable, as we all have. So I hope this makes you feel better. A band needs its leader."

Tae Kyung nodded sharply. "Thanks."

"Oh, and I talked to Go Mi Nam. I managed to persuade him to give up the picture he took from you. It's yours, not his. I know she means a lot to you too, and it's not right for him to take that away from you, even if he lost his picture."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But it's the right thing to do. Go Mi Nyu was... is special to all of us. There are a lot of memories here, and none of us want them taken away."

Tae Kyung noted a slight hint either hurt or bitterness in Shin Woo's eyes, as he handed Tae Kyung the picture, but didn't comment on it. "I understand. Thank you for the thought. I appreciate it."

Shin Woo nodded and left Tae Kyung to his thoughts.

Jeremy came out to the kitchen and sat down. These days, not even his magic bus could stop him from thinking about her. Yes, he was very playful and positive, but he had feelings as well, which could be just as hurt as Tae Kyung's, Shin Woo's, or Go Mi Nam's. He could get depressed too. He had even stopped playing with Jolie as much as he used to, as even Jolie made him think of her. In fact, there wasn't anything in the dorm that didn't hold a memory of her. He put in the DVD of their first and only performance together, watching the band play together flawlessly. It was like she was their battery; With her, the functioned perfectly, but without her they were just broken toys. With Go Mi Nam's debut recently, they were still way too busy to take a vacation to go see her. Jeremy felt like he would give anything to see her and hug her, but he knew he had responsibilities toward his career and his fans.

Shin Woo came around. "Hot milk, Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded. "Thanks, Hyung."

Shin Woo nodded. Making drinks kept him busy enough to divert his attention to other things.

Jeremy followed Shin Woo and made an attempt at a conversation. "So are you ready for our concert this week? It'll be our first real performance with Go Mi Nam, the guy."

"It's going to be different, for sure."

"I think it won't be too bad, you know? Go Mi Nam will do well, and we will too."

"We are going to have to keep focused on our music, and not on h-... anything else."

"We can do it, Hyung! We just need to have faith in ourselves. Do you think she has a TV in Africa? Maybe she'll be watching us." Jeremy smiled at that.

"She won't be. Even if she does have a TV, how do you know that we'll be there? Sure, we're famous in Korea, but I doubt anyone knows us in Africa."

Jeremy grimaced. "Well, we can hope she is."

Shin Woo smiled softly at his bandmate. "She'll be there in spirit."

"Yes, so we have to do our best for her!"

Tae Kyung walked in. "Better than our best. We haven't even rehearsed in a while, so we need to get started."

Shin Woo looked at Tae Kyung. "How was the tea?"

"It helped a little."

"I'm glad. And you have a point. There's no need to mope around the house, wishing she was here. She's not, and that's something we have to face. We have a duty to our fans, and we have a duty to ourselves. And it's not like we'll never see her again. Through the rain, there's a rainbow."


End file.
